Seeing Within
by Kawaii Dragoness
Summary: Iodi has a little thing to say to Miyako. Little does he know that he's gonna get caught.... Also has Taiora, so be warned NOW.


__

Seeing Within  
By Kawaii  
Rated PG

Notes: This is my first Miyako & Iodi fanfic (Yolei and Cody if you're a dub person)…so wish me luck. It's also got Taiora, so nerr! It's my first happy fic too. If you hate it, flame it. I don't really give. It's mostly from Miyako's POV, but I'll tell you if it's anything otherwise. But assume that if I don't tell you it's from Miyako. _Please R & R. Please?_

Warnings: Miyako & Iodi, Taiora, happiness, sappiness, the idea of Miyako and Iodi kissing, the idea of Taichi and Sora going on a date/walk in the park, slight cussing

Disclaimer: Digimon isn't mine. Nuff said.

Summary: Iodi's got a little thing to say to Miyako. Little does he know that he's gonna get caught. ^^;  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh my god. I don't believe it. He…he's gonna…gonna talk to me on Saturday at the park. It could mean everything. It could decide my fate. It could decide…absolutely _everything!_

So many of my friends in school say that he's too young for you, is more like a brother to you than a boyfriend, or even he's not even cute, so why would you?

But who cares, really? I sure don't. He's wise beyond his years, so he seems older than I am. I love him, more than a brother, and he needs someone to comfort him from his tragic past—that's why I treat him like the little rother I never had. And I really don't care if he's not cute…he's so nice, and friendly, and so…wonderful, that it doesn't even matter.

But still, though I know him like only family could, I still don't understand him. I don't think anybody understands Hida Iodi. I honestly don't think anyone can understand him, not even his family. 

We all love him. Who can't? He's adored for his intelligence, his friendliness, his kendo skills, his innocence…his knowledge and reliability. But there's more to that…I love him because no one has ever treated me with the true respect and love I deserve. I believe that today I will truly be seeing within his heart and the layers of his appearance.

Well, thoughts only count so much. Oh, here's Sora! I wonder what she's up to.

Hi, Sora! I say, grinning. She was the former holder of the Crest of Love--I was the inheritor, with my Digimental. What's up?

Well, I know what's up in _your_ mind, Miyako-san, dearie, Sora says, grinning. Nothing else but Iodi. I know about your plans…and I've got some advice. Don't ask me how I know about these things.

OK, shoot.

_Be natural._ I know he loves you, I can sense these things. I know he's gonna confess today…the gazebo is famous for those things. And if you just act normal, he's gonna realize that you love him too. And one more thing….

OK, I'll follow it, what?

I've got a quote from my own confession, if you remember. _If it's about that, you don't have to say anything._ Use it.

But what does that have to do with anything?

His traits are reliability and knowledge, right? Well, you admire him for that. And since you're sincere (that's my other trait), you can't lie to him about that. Isn't it true that he won't have to say anything if it is about love, because it's true?

Yes. But how will I know that it is?

You'll learn, when you confess, how to sense love. I did…I'm sure you will. Now, I'm holding you out for too long, so I guess you should go ahead and get to it.

Yeah, you've got a point. Ja ne, Sora!

Ja ne! She ran off. I ran over to the gazebo, ready to follow her advice. Iodi was already there, in the park, at the gazebo. In his hand was a beautiful bouquet of white lilies.

~~~~~  
Iodi's POV  
~~~~~

Oh my god. She's here. I dropped the bouquet in shock. And she's looking damn hot, forgive me for my profanity. Her face was red from running so fast, her hair all over her face, and yet her clothes were still as sleek as usual. Since I'm not the kind of person to stare, I didn't drop my jaw and stare like hell (again, forgive for my profanity). But I would've if I had no manners at all. She got in, and I invited her to sit on the bench inside. She did, and I sat next to her. She picked up the lilies, sniffed them, and grinned. 

Why did you bring them, Iodi? Miyako-san asked. I took a deep breath, and spoke. 

Um…Miyako-san…I wanna tell you something I've wanted to tell you for so long…. They're a gift for you. I gulped. But I knew that she couldn't lie to me to make me feel better…she was too sincere for that. I admired her for that trait, among other things, and I loved her.

Thanks, they're absolutely beautiful! Well…you can tell me _anything_. I promise. She smiled, and I knew that she couldn't take this badly. I looked down, though. I knew I had to say it, I knew how to say it…but still, I couldn't face her. I don't know why, but I couldn't. 

I…I think that…Miyako-san, I think that…. I choked. How was I supposed to say it?

~~~~~  
Miyako's POV  
~~~~~

I knew at that point he wanted to say it, but he couldn't say it. I grinned. If it's about that, and I know it is, then you don't have to say anything. I said, lifting his chin up so that he could look at me with those beautiful, bright green eyes. I paused, then added, Because I do too.

His eyes grew wide, and a big grin was on his face. I could tell that he was happy and glad that I had said it, and that he understood. I knew, at that point, that Sora was right. I sensed it. I knew that it was about that, and that he loved me. And I knew just what to do, thanks to my conscience and dear Mimi-san, who I knew bits and pieces about. And you know what I did? I embraced him, but then decided to go a little further. 

And I kissed him.

I could tell he was shocked. But soon he started to get a little inventive, to _my_ surprise. And he French kissed me. That's right…you heard me…he French kissed me.

I was a bit surprised about that. I always saw him as the traditional one, the one who wouldn't ever try to do the unconventional. But I knew, as Sora did, that love conquered all in the end. And it did. I was glad.

Oblivious to everything, we started a full-fledged makeout session. Sadly, we also didn't notice the _other_ couple down the street, also walking to the gazebo.

~~~~~  
Sora's POV  
~~~~~

Well, to fill things in: I was running off to Taichi's house so that we could go on a walk in the park. It's ending at the gazebo…yes, that gazebo. And we're here, right at the gazebo, hoping to God that those two are done. 

So, you saw Miyako here today, Taichi said. You gave her the advice?

Yup. Hopefully, they're done with the gazebo by now and Miyako is around her somewhere enjoying Iodi's company and the lilies.

You don't know if they're making out or not?

Do you expect me to know? We walk up the hill where it is, and look inside. Uh-oh…oh god….

Oh hell…. Taichi says. They're doing WHAT?

Aw great, they're making out in front of us and…ah, plan B….

Plan B? What's Plan B?

I hand him a disposable camera. Take pictures of them, and we'll use it as blackmail. Besides, they're bound to notice sometime soon. Then, they'll move out.

I took out my camera and started taking pictures. With a few clicks, the two broke off.

Did I just here a camera click? Miyako asked. She turned around.

~~~~~  
Taichi's POV  
~~~~~

Uh oh. We're dead. We're drop-down dead. Both of us were frozen there, not knowing what to do. Iodi turned to us. 

Oh hell, he said. I instantly knew that he was serious, because he wouldn't use profanity otherwise. Taichi! Sora! Why are you here?

We were on a date, ya know, I said, eyes down. We wanted to end it here. Sora and I knew about you two the whole time, don't ask how, and we were hoping you'd be done here by now. It _is_ our turn to make out, ya know.

Not like I give, Miyako said. Isn't there that code of honor? Ya know, the one that was set up between the Digidestined sets—even Mimi? Didn't we all say that couples had the right to the gazebo for as long as they wanted?

Oh yeah…gomen ne sai, Miyako. Gomen ne sai, Iodi. I'm _really_ sorry. Sora said. She nudged me. 

Hai, gomen ne sai. I added.

You'd better be sorry, because we could flame you just as easily, Miyako said. You know that under the agreement we have that right.

Of course, we've abused that right before with Takeru and Hikari, I said. 

Oh really? Miyako challenged. 

We'll show you those pictures if we're allowed to publish yours and use this place, Sora said, knowing that the two couldn't resist seeing that (and possibly twice!)

All right, it's a deal, Miyako said. Iodi nodded. 

~~~~~  
Miyako's POV  
~~~~~

Taichi and Sora walked off. I was glad _that_ was over with. I turned to Iodi, still holding the flowers. He was there, just smiling. I didn't have to say anything. He gave me permission, at last, to seeing within him.

I will cherish the right to see within the mind and heart of Hida Iodi. I always will cherish the right to understand and to love him...and I will eternally.

~~~~~  
End  
~~~~~

Notes: So whaddya think? For my first fic like this, I enjoyed it. If you wanna comment, either e-mail me at [kawaiimae@loveable.com][1] or if you're on the FFN, review below. Thanks. 

Luv ya,   
Kawaii

   [1]: mailto:kawaiimae@loveable.com



End file.
